


I might not say it back

by nesssa



Series: tsukkikage week 2015 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, They are third years now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nesssa/pseuds/nesssa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for tsukkikage week, day 7 - Kageyama's birthday</p><p>3 times Tsukishima says “I love you” and 1 time Tobio says it first</p>
            </blockquote>





	I might not say it back

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't for long come up with what to write for this day, so i ended up with this.  
> (also i listened to [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g2TQqs_L9Wg) while writing, in my opinion i think it's kind of fitting for this ship..)
> 
> hope you like it! and happy birthday to my sweet blueberry, Kageyama!!!  
> [my tumblr](http://www.yamafreckles.tumblr.com)

1.

“I love you.” Tsukishima whispered into the raven locks on a verge of sleep as he got closer to the setter, winding his arms more around his waist subconsciously. Tobio, still awake, freezed for a bit, heart starting to race and he tried to calm his breathing not to give away he's not asleep yet. Tsukishima's steady breaths lulled him slowly into sleep too. He felt warm and safe, enveloped in his boyfriend's arms. 

Next day Tsukishima didn't seemed to remember he said something unusual to the setter, and Tobio thought the blond man was probably more used to saying this phrase, as he's probably often heard it from his family all his childhood, unlike Tobio. He's still glad Tsukishima told him, even unknowingly. He hoped someday he will be able to formulate the same thing out loud too. 

 

2.  
The second time Tsukishima said it was after a fight. 

They were the last ones in the gym, the taller man helping with Tobio's tosses. They were arguing once again, about small and petty things, but both stressed from school and tired from long practices and Tsukishima snapped. He was angry and so tired and in the heat of the moment he called Tobio 'the tyrant king' before he could stop himself, a nickname he didn't use it a very long time. 

Kageyama stopped short on a spot, eyes wide and instantly breaking eye contact with the blocker, then he turned to pick up his things and before Tsukishima could say anything else he was running out of the gym.

The setter ran home, eyes blinking to chase away the coming tears, teeth clenched. He couldn't believe how much the stupid nickname still got to him. When he reached his home, he rushed inside, closed the door and he pulled off his shoes, knowing nobody is there anyway he didn't bother to turn on the light. He slided down to lean on the closed door, knees pressing to his chest and trying to take a steady breath. He sat there for what felt like hours, maybe days, shouts turned into silent crying and into hiccups, his arms folded on his knees. He was wondering how he could've hoped that Tsukishima might have changed and for him to see how he himself tried to changed. 

He was suddenly brought from his thoughts by nearby steps and soon he heard a knock on the door, followed by Tsukishima's voice. 

“Tobio, please open the door. I'm sorry- I-.” he cut himself off, unsure what to say next. “ Please, Tobio, I'm really sorry.” 

The setter didn't know what to think. He didn't want to fight with Tsukishima. He knew there was lot on both of them now, he was tired too. So he silently got up and quickly rubbed his face and the traces of tears with his hand. He opened the door to find there Tsukishima, nervously playing with his fingers. 

Tsukishima looked at Kageyama, and the smaller male noticed his also a bit red eyes. The blocker started again with an apology.

“I'm really sorry, Tobio, I didn't mean it. I was really tired after the whole week, I didn't mean to snap at you.” he said and stepped closer to Tobio, pulling him into a hug. Kageyama didn't have enough will to say anything back so he just wrapped his arm around Tsukishima's middle and buried his face in the taller man's shoulder, shaking slightly as new tears fell from his eyes. Tsukishima held him more tightly, kissing him on his hair as he muttered “I love you, please forgive me.”

 

3.

The ball bounced of the floor and into a wall. A whistle was heard, announcing the end of the match. Karasuno won against Nekoma two sets in a row. They were on another training camp, this time as a third years, with Yamaguchi as their captain and Kageyama as his vice captain. The whole time training hard on practicing to improve their tosses and spikes and receive. And on final day they won a full match. A joyfull cheering came from the winner team, their manager Yachi and their coaches.

Kageyama was smiling at the memory of his last toss to Hinata who spiked it with all his power and finished the match. He looked around and with his eyes he found Tsukishima who was laughing with Yamaguchi who gratulated him on his great role of decoy with the last toss. Kageyama made his way to them with Hinata who was jumping around and loudly yelling in joy.

Tsukishima smiled at Kageyama and went to him, not saying anything just pulling him into a kiss. The team around them still cheering disappeared into small background noises, only each other's presence mattered for them now. 

Still smiling they broke the kiss and Kei leaned his forehead on the setter's sighing with relief “I love you. That last toss was perfect.”

 

\+ 1

“Tobio, wake up!” Kei sang as he carried a tray with breakfast into their bed for Tobio. It was cold december morning and Kei for once decided to prepare a breakfast for his boyfriend. 

The still sleepy setter squinted at Kei and rose to sat with back leaning on the wall as Kei put the tray on his bed. 

“Thank you?” he muttered confused and watched the food on the tray, eyes widening as he noticed a small cake with one candle. “Oh, you remembered..” he sighed and smiled at Kei, blushing slightly.

“Of course I remembered your birthday, unlike of you I'm quite a friend with numbers and dates.” he said proudly, yelping when Tobio pinched his side, then he found a lighter and lighted the candle. Kei knew Tobio didn't like sweets that much but a small cupcake wouldn't hurt anybody. 

“Now blow the candle and make a wish.” the blond sat beside his boyfriend, watching him as he closed his eyes and blew the flame from the candle. Kei smiled, then pulled the candle out and motioned for the raven haired man to eat the cake. 

Tobio looked happy, with light smile playing at his lips and excitement in his eyes. He grabbed Kei's hand into his and pulled him for a light kiss. The taller man relaxed and returned the kiss, with other hand cupping Tobio's cheek. When they needed to break for air, the setter kissed Kei's cheek and whispered into his ear softly “I love you.”

Kei blushed and buried his face into Tobio's neck, mumbling “Me too,” as the setter started to eat his birthday cupcake, still happily smiling.


End file.
